Life and Death of Otto Rocket
by HowItIsGreyFace
Summary: Describing his history as a rocket designer to his ultimate demise and his ties to the Nazi party.


The story of Otto Rocket is, and has always been, a very sad story. He was an exceptionally skilled rocketeer. He was, in his own words, a man who could "go anywhere, fly anything, and do it in style". He was so well versed in his craft, that he could take his very own ship, the SS Otto, and the very famous German Rocket, the Vomit Comet, and fly both of them on the same day! Otto's work had a profound effect on the German people as many were inspired to use their rocketry in a more peaceful way. The Germans used Otto's craft in their early war efforts, during which many German scientists were tragically lost. In addition, Otto's work was instrumental in the design and construction of many more rockets during his lifetime and beyond. Otto rocket was a true hero, one who was given a chance to live out his dreams after being rejected from his engineering college. However, Otto was unable to see the full implications of his work and his invention was used in a war which was not founded upon the values of the ideals of his country. Although many are reluctant to discuss the subject today, Otto was actually a Nazi party member. Although his rocket design was never used in combat, many believe that the development and use of the rocket in warfare were merely used as a way to rally the German people to the cause of war against the Soviets. In addition, the rockets were seen as a great morale booster and meant that the Nazi party would not only continue their efforts to conquer Europe and the world, but also that the people would not have to worry about their lives. It was also hoped that these rockets would be used to help the German cause gain support throughout Europe in an attempt to overthrow the Soviet Union. This may be the only rocket ever used in combat, and many believe it was the only rocket ever to have been used in the World War II.

When the Nazis were defeated in 1945, these rockets were shipped to the Soviet Union in order to help build their Red Army, where they would be used for a variety of military purposes. The most significant use of these rockets would come in the form of the Scud series, with about 100 being created.

These rockets were also sold to Syria, which was under Japanese rule at the time.

The Soviet Union would also purchase them in the years after WWII, where it used them for a variety of military purposes, including the creation of the S-25 Scud anti-ship missile.

The last batch of rockets were sold to the former Soviet Union in the 1980s, with about 20 being built.

A few of these rockets have been found on sites like the Kola Peninsula in Russia.

One of the largest known examples of these rockets was found by a construction worker in 2008 at a construction site in the Krasnoyarsk region of Siberia. It was discovered by a team of Russian and Ukrainian experts, who discovered the remains of a Russian rocket at the site. The rocket was discovered by a construction worker who was digging up a soil mound.

The construction site in the Krasnoyarsk region of Siberia in Russia is known as a site of the Krasnoyarsk rocket project. The construction of the first rocket in this project was begun in 1957, and the first launch took place on April 8, 1958.

In 1957 the Soviet Union began construction of a space program to send probes into space. They also wanted to use the same launch vehicle that they had developed for launching the first rocket, the Vostok. It was known as the "Vostok 1." In April of 1958 the Vostok 1 launched the first Soviet satellite, Luna-7, into space. Two more satellites followed: Luna-8 in 1961 and Luna-9 in 1965. In the fall of 1965, three men, Valentin Glushko, Yuri Gagarin, and Sergey Korolyov, were aboard the Vostok 1 at the time of the explosion. Three months later, the launch vehicle was dismantled and the Vostok 1 was sold to the US. The spacecraft would have been used by NASA to test its Apollo missions.

Today, NASA's space shuttle program is the only vehicle that has flown five times in space. This has allowed NASA to carry out a mission, a space shuttle mission, in the same week and space shuttle mission have also been used in the same month.

But it was not always so. During the Apollo program, the shuttle was not used as frequently as it has been since.

In fact, the program had not flown since January 31, 1972, a month that was also the last flight of the last shuttle mission. It would take until the last Shuttle mission, STS-98, in September 1998 for NASA to fly a shuttle mission again.

The Apollo program began with the US military's spaceflight program, the Project Apollo, and its involvement in the design and construction of space vehicles, like the Apollo spacecraft. The first four Project Apollo spacecraft were sent to the Moon in November of the same year (1969) to help send the astronauts to the Moon to begin the manned lunar landing. The Apollo program lasted for more than 40 years.

The first three Apollo spacecraft were designed by the US Air Force and were constructed by the McDonnell-Douglas Corp, and flown by NASA astronauts, Alan Shepard and Charles "Pete" Conrad. During the first five flights of the Apollo program, only six to seven tons of propellant were carried on the lunar missions. However, during the six Apollo Moon landings in the 1970s, the Apollo command modules carried about 14.4 tons of propellant.

The Apollo spacecraft included the Lunar Module (LM), which carried the astronauts to the Moon and back (and was also used to transport the astronauts to the Earth-Moon Lagrangian points). The Command Module (CM) contained the command and service module (CSM), the launch vehicle (LMP), and the Moon lander (LLS). Each spacecraft was launched by the Saturn V, which was a liquid-fueled, first-stage rocket that could lift a 1,300-pound (650-kg) payload into low-Earth orbit (LEO), about 200 miles (320 km) above the Earth.

The LM was launched in an extended Saturn V, which could hold up to 5.5 million pounds (2.5 million kg) of propellant, making it the most powerful launch vehicle in the history of humankind. The LM's total lift capacity was about 40,000 pounds (18,600 kg). The CM's total lift capacity was about 17,000 pounds (8,000 kg). The entire launch system for the LM and CM was a two-stage, four-burner design, with a liquid oxygen/liquid hydrogen (LOX/LH2) engine and an RP-1 kerosene/liquid oxygen (RP-1/LOX) engine. In total, about 9 million pounds (4.6 million kg) of thrust was generated during launch.

The Apollo 12 lunar landing mission launched with a Thor/Agena B/Centaur, but on the Apollo 13 mission, a Saturn V-derived launch vehicle was used.

Agena B, named for its developer, General Motors, and launched with a Thor, carried two Lunar Module (LM) modules.

The Lunar Module (LM) 1 was launched on Apollo 12 with the two F-1 engines; the LM 2 was launched on Apollo 13 with one F-1 and two J-2 engines.

Two Centaur launches were used to get both LM's into the proper position on the moon.

The two Centaur launches for both missions carried the LM 1 and LM 2 (later LM 3), and the Centaur F-1 was used for the lunar orbit insertion, lunar surface ascent and descent, and finally the first landing.

This was the first use of a Saturn V for a launch that would go up in an expendable mode. It was designed to carry three astronauts, and it carried its first manned mission in 1963. The first Saturn V launched the Saturn 1B on its first manned mission. It then became the first stage of the Saturn V for its first manned mission. That mission took place in 1968. The last Saturn V to be used to launch a manned mission, the S-II, was a test vehicle, carrying an unmanned crew of three, in June 1966.

The Saturn V had an extended range with the addition of an expendable upper stage. It was the first launch vehicle to have an extended range with a single-engine upper stage. The first Saturn V mission, Apollo 4, launched from Pad A in September 1968. It also launched the Apollo 8 mission that year, which orbited the Earth and returned to Earth in January 1969. The second Apollo mission, Apollo 11, flew on December 5, 1969, and was the first to land a spacecraft on the Moon. The last Saturn V mission, Apollo 16, orbited Earth in December 1972.

The Apollo program had a series of test flights that included the first manned lunar landing mission, Apollo 8. The final Saturn V, Apollo 17, was the first to land on the Moon.

The first flight of the Saturn V was Apollo 10, launched on July 16, 1967, during the height of the Vietnam War. A total of seven flights of the Saturn V were made, with seven missions carrying three astronauts and four payloads. Apollo 11 took the first men on the moon on August 21, 1969.

The Saturn V was a large rocket that launched from Cape Canaveral Air Force Station, Florida in the early 1960s. The first launch of the Saturn V occurred on July 16, 1967, with the flight of the Apollo 11 mission. The Saturn V was a large rocket that launched from Cape Canaveral Air Force Station, Florida in the early 1960s. The first launch of the Saturn V occurred on July 16, 1967, with the flight of the Apollo 11 mission.

The Saturn V used four solid-fueled boosters, each weighing over 6.5 tons, as its first stage. Four liquid-fueled boosters separated from the first stage in a single sequence, creating a second and third stage. The third stage was the largest part of the vehicle and consisted of two solid-fueled boosters, a third stage, and a fifth stage. A liquid-fueled, single-engine third stage (not shown here) followed the same sequence as the first stage. A total of seven Saturn V stages were flown in the S-IV and S-IVB stages. The S-IVB was the largest and heaviest, with a mass of 12.5 metric tons at liftoff. The S-IVB rocket used a single-engine liquid-fueled fourth stage, which boosted the vehicle for a time-of-flight. The stage was jettisoned at the end of the first stage burn and deployed a parachute. After stage separation, the S-IVB powered up and performed a series of burns to enter the atmosphere. The S-IVB's second stage performed four burns to reach a range of over 1,000 km and enter a low Earth orbit.

The S-IVB's third stage used a single, solid-fueled engine to reach an altitude of about 400 km. It used a single-chamber engine of the S-II type, which employed a first-stage engine of a higher thrust and a second-stage engine of a lower thrust. The S-IVB third stage, with a thrust of about 5.2 million pounds, delivered about 70 tons to orbit. The second stage was powered by a single liquid-fueled engine of the M-II type. The S-IVB third stage had a thrust of about 6.6 million pounds, delivering about 90 tons to orbit. The S-IVB first stage was powered by a single liquid-fueled engine of the M-II type. The S-IVB first stage had a thrust of about 6.6 million pounds. The S-IVB first stage had a thrust of about 6.6 million pounds. The S-IVB was followed by the S-IVB-A upper stage. The first stage performed about 15 seconds before stage separation and remained in a low orbit for about 20 seconds. After this point, it gradually began to climb to about 70,000 feet. The stage was designed to reach an altitude of 100 miles but it achieved an altitude of 115 miles at launch.

A photo from a NASA animation showing the stage during its ascent to orbit and subsequent deployment.

This is a photo of the third stage of the Saturn V rocket. The Saturn V rocket was a liquid hydrogen and liquid oxygen rocket used to launch the first stages of the Saturn V.

This is a photo of the third stage of the Saturn V rocket after launch. The Saturn V rocket was designed totake astronauts to the Moon and to the first Mars landing. It used a second stage powered by a single engine. Photo Credit: NASA

The Saturn V rocket took astronauts to the Moon.

It used a single engine on the first stage that boosted the spacecraft to a peak speed of 8,750 mph (12,400 km/h) and sent it on its way into space. The Apollo 11 mission to land on the Moon took place during this time. After landing, the astronauts would fire the second stage's engines to send the capsule on its way back to Earth.

The Saturn V was designed to take astronauts to the Moon. It used a single engine on the first stage that boosted the spacecraft to a peak speed of 8,750 mph (12,400 km/h) in about eight minutes. The Apollo spacecraft used two solid rocket boosters. The two boosters burned their propellant in sequence, first for about 30 seconds, and then for about 13 seconds each, until the spacecraft reached its target orbit. The spacecraft had about 13 times the mass of the Saturn V and would carry about 12 times more payload. The Saturn IB was similar to the Saturn V except for its lower thrust capabilities. Its first stage was the same type of engine, but it used four boosters, each of which burned for about 2.5 minutes to reach a peak speed of 6,500 mph (10,600 km/h). The booster burns would only be needed for two orbits; the final burn would occur on the third orbit. The three Apollo missions took astronauts to the Moon.


End file.
